villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
League of Villains (My Hero Academia)
The League of Villains (in Japanese: 敵連合 Viran rengō) is the main antagonistic organization from the manga/anime series, My Hero Academia. They are a group of powerful and weak villainous criminals, whose objective is destroy the Symbol of Peace, All Might, and create a new society with them at the top of the world. The group was founded by a man known as All For One, but is currently lead by Tomura Shigaraki, with Kurogiri as the second-in-command and Shigaraki's assistant. History Originally, the League of Villains consisted a total amount of 75 members. However, after their defeat at the USJ, the amount of villains reduced drastically, with Tomura Shigaraki and Kurogiri being the only ones remaining. With the widespread of Stain and his ideology, however, the League of Villains have increased in number of members as more villains began to join. Plot Background In the past, a mysterious man went by the name of his Quirk, "All For One", which granted him the ability to steal other Quirks and use them for his own use. This lead to him forming the foundation of the League of Villains and eventually became Japan's ruler. His younger brother, however, opposed All For One's tyranny, but was unable to do anything about it. All For One decided to give him a Quirk that could stockpile power. Unknown to the two, however, his younger brother had a Quirk that could be passed down to others. The two Quirks fused together, creating One For All. As time went by, One For All was eventually passed down to Toshinori Yagi and defeated All For One's tyranny. All For One survived, however and has since remained hidden in the shadows, recovering from his injuries. Before his defeat, All For One came across a young boy named Tenko Shimura, who had suffered from a tragic event. Blaming society for not helping the boy, All For One decided to take the boy under his care and raise him as his successor. Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc The League of Villains lead their first attack at the USJ, lead by Tomura Shigaraki, expecting for All Might to be around and take the opportunity to kill him. Most of their forces were defeated by the Class 1-A students, with Tomura, Kurogiri and Nomu left standing. All Might eventually arrived to save his students, in which he engaged a hard fought battle against Nomu. After Nomu's defeat, more Pro Heroes arrive, dispatching the rest of the villains. Tomura and Kurogiri managed to escape, though barely, while Nomu is left behind to be captured by the police. U.A. Sports Festival Arc Hiding in the shadows, Tomura Shigaraki watched the Sports Festival event on his computer, specifically observing Izuku Midoriya, who he had noted was strikingly similar to All Might in terms of his power. Meanwhile, Kurogiri searched for recruits where he eventually came across the infamous Hero Killer, Stain. Vs. Hero Killer Arc After bringing him to their hideout, Tomura attempts to recruit Stain in the league and assigns him the task of finding Izuku Midoriya. However, Stain begins see the conflict in their goals and ultimately refuses to take any part with them, believing that Tomura has no conviction whatsoever. He does agree that they both want to destroy the current society they live, but despite this, Tomura wants him to simply leave. Kurogiri then takes the two to the rooftop, where Stain eventually goes back to continuing his task of purging heroes. Fed up with the Hero Killer, Tomura decides to join the action and sends in three Nomus to cause havoc. Eventually, all of the Nomus are defeated and Stain becomes the main attraction to the media, leaving Tomura incredibly frustrated. Final Exams Arc With news being spread about Stain's defeat, his ideology is caught on by many villains, who slowly begin to gather up and meet up with the League of Villains. Giran brings in two villains that are interested in joining, Himiko Toga and Dabi. Displeased with their interests in Stain, Tomura attempts to dispose of them, only for Kurogiri to interfere the potential brawl. Tomura then leaves, while Kurogiri suggests the two to give him some time and come back another day. Meanwhile, Tomura coincidentally encounters his archenemy, Izuku Midoriya, at a mall. Tomura's intentions were simply to get Stain off his mind and thus meant no real harm. He asks for Midoriya's answer and advice regarding the topic, to which Midoriya replies that he could understand what Stain was trying to achieve and that he never abandoned his goal. With all of this information gathered, Tomura began to put two and two together and comes to the conclusion as to why he constantly finds himself failing; it's all because of All Might. From this point on, Tomura began to shape his conviction, using Stain's ideology as a starting point for the League of Villains. Forest Training Camp Arc Eventually, Toga and Dabi are recruited in the league along with other villains; Muscular, Mustard, Moonfish, Spinner and Magne. They are given their first task to attack the U.A. campsite and capture Katsuki Bakugo. They observe the campsite, as they wait for the remaining three members to arrive. Once everyone arrives, Dabi leads the attack, creating chaos among the area. Eventually, they were successful in capturing Bakugo and inflicting pain upon plenty of the students and supervisors, but at the cost of losing Mustard, Moonfish and Muscular, who were arrested by the police. HIdeout Raid Arc After capturing Bakugo, Tomura welcomes him to their hideout and attempts to recruit him as his apprentice. He explains to Bakugo that the league are aiming to create a just society, as the current society of heroes are failing to maintaining this. Despite this, Bakugo refuses, as he's already been persuaded by All Might's beliefs and actions. Nonetheless, Tomura orders Bakugo's restraints to be removed, only for Bakugo to then strike him. Eventually, the Pro Heroes arrive and raid the hideout, where they restrain the majority of the villains. However, they are soon teleported away by All For One, while also sending out Nomus to dispatch the heroes. All For One then uses Kurogiri's Warp Gate to provide escape for the league. Once that was done, All For One engaged All Might one last time in their final battle. All For One is eventually defeated by All Might, using the final remains of his Quirk, One For All. He is later arrested and sent to Tatarus, losing a great leader among the league. Hero License Exam Arc In order to avoid the police, the League of Villains split up and scattered all over the place. At the same time, they individually went out seeking for new recruits. Meanwhile, Himiko Toga infiltrated the Hero License Exam, posing as a student of Shiketsu High, Camie. From there, she comes across Izuku Midoriya, in which she manages to gain a sample of his blood. Dabi later comes across of a group of thugs that he decides to dispose of, thinking of them as nothing but trash. Twice eventually returns to the league with a new villain, Kai Chisaki. Internship Arc Tomura believes that Chisaki has come to be recruited, but in reality, Chisaki has no interest in joining, due to Shigaraki's lack of organization and leadership. Instead, Chisaki offers the proposition of taking them under his wing, seeking to become the next crime lord of Japan. Magne refuses, but is then immediately blown up by Chisaki after coming in contact with him. Mr. Compress attempts to stop him, but then he loses his arm in the process. Tomura attempts to kill Chisaki, but one of Chisaki's subordinates sacrifices himself, taking the hit. Soon, the rest of the Eight Precepts of Death infiltrate their base, but Chisaki ends the dispute before it can result into a full on slaughter. Chisaki then suggests Tomura to meet up with him eventually and takes his leave with his group of villains. Tomura eventually meets with Chisaki once more in his hideout, where the two form an agreement of transferring Twice and Toga as brief members of the Eight Precepts of Death. After Chisaki's defeat by Izuku Midoriya, Twice and Toga take the opportunity to make their escape. Tomura and the rest of league chase down the police, who happen to have Chisaki arrested. The Pro Hero, Snatch, attempts to stop them, but he is eventually defeated by Mr. Compress, who traps him in a marble containing Dabi's flames. After crashing the van and dispatching the police, Tomura approaches Chisaki then proceeds to torture him by destroying one of his arms, while the other is destroyed by Mr. Compress. The league then take their leave, leaving Chisaki completely defenseless. Meanwhile, Kurogiri was out in the woods, being chased down by Gran Torino and the police. They eventually managed to capture him and place him under arrest. Before they could leave, however, Kurogiri reveals his reasoning for being here and that is to seek out the League of Villains' "secret weapon". He asks Gran Torino if he is familiar with what he's referring to, but Torino perfers that he speaks about it behind bars. Suddenly, the entire area begins to shake and a massive behemoth appears out of the forest, confronting the group of heroes. Kurogiri introduces himself as one of All For One's faithful servants; Gigantomachia. After a dangerous confrontation, a heavily injured Gran Torino was able to escape with the police, and Kurogiri was placed behind bars for the time being. Members *All for One/Sensei - Founder (imprisoned) *Tomura Shigaraki - Leader *Kurogiri - Second-in-Command (imprisoned) *Giran - Recruiter *Gigantomachia Vanguard Action Squad The Vanguard Action Squad are a group of elite criminals, lead by Dabi. They were the first new members to join the League of Villains. They carry out the majority of tasks given by Tomura Shigaraki and Kurogiri, with their first initial attack being the attack on the U.A. campsite. *Dabi - Leader *Himiko Toga *Twice/Jin Bubaigawara *Mr. Compress/Atsuhiro Sako *Spinner/Shuichi Iguchi *Magne/Kenji Hikiishi (deceased) *Muscular (imprisoned) *Mustard (imprisoned) *Moonfish (imprisoned) Artificial Humans The Artificial Humans, also known as Nomus, are modified humans that have been transformed into mindless creatures, ranging in power and strength. They serve as minions and pawns for Tomura Shigaraki. Some of them consist of unique abilities, such as the flying Nomu, which had the ability to fly. For the most part, they are capable of regenerating their injuries and taking heavy hits. The Nomus were initially mindless creatures that would follow their superior's orders with no hesitation. However, the League of Villains have recently been able to develop Nomus with their own sentience and self awareness. The first among these evolved Nomu is High-End. *Nomu (Imprisoned) *Flying Nomu (Deceased) *Four-eyed Nomu (Imprisoned) *Eyeless Nomu (Deceased) *Chainsaw Nomu *High-End (Deceased) Gallery League of Villains Sensei_Profile_Normal_Suit.png|Sensei Shigaraki.png|Tomura Shigaraki Kurogiri.jpg|Kurogirl Gigantomachia.png|Gigantomachia The_Broker.png|Giran Vanguard Action Squad Dabi Profile.png|Dabi Himiko_Villain_Profile.png|Himiko Toga Muscular.png|Muscular my_hero_academia_mustard.png|Mustard my_hero_academia_kenji_hikishi_magne.png|Kenji Hikiishi Spinner_Mugshot.png |Shuuichi Iguchi Moonfish.png|Moonfish Twice.png|Jin Bubaigawara Mr._Compress.png|Atsuhiro Sako Artificial Humans Noumu.png|Nomu ToolArmsNomu.png|Chainsaw Nomu HosuNomu.png|The Hosu Nomus High-End Profile.png|High-End External Links *League of Villains - Boku No Hero Academia Wiki. Navigation Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Heretics Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Propagandists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hegemony Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Video Game Villains